


To answer a child's question

by Kaantt



Series: Anthem for the children [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: Mais c'est quoi le problème de ce gosse avec les lions?
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Gauvain/Yvain (Kaamelott)
Series: Anthem for the children [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	To answer a child's question

Léodagan tient sur ses genoux un petit garçon de deux ans à peu près. Yvain rit et tape dans ses mains à chaque fois que son père tourne la page du livre qu'il sont en train de lire. Depuis ce matin, son père essaye de lui apprendre l'alphabet sans beaucoup de succès. Après plusieurs tentatives, assez pitoyables, pour le lui apprendre oralement, Léodagan s'est finalement rabattu sur ce bouquin pour gosses. Les couleurs sont bien trop criardes pour ses yeux mais elles ont le mérite de capter l'attention de son fils. Léodagan tourne la page, la lettre L s'étend sur le côté gauche en bleu vif et le mot lion en jaune fluo sur le côté droit. Léodagan prend le main de son fils et le fait tracer la lettre du doigt.

"L comme Lion. Tu répètes?

-L comme Lon. bégaye joyeusement Yvain

-Non, reprend Léodagan, L comme Li-on.

-L comme Lion!" S'exclame Yvain avec un grand sourire.

Léodagan approuve de la tête et frotte affectueusement les cheveux de son fils. Yvain se met à rire à gorge déployée. Il est adorable quand il rit. Des petits plis se forment aux coins de ses yeux, les commissures de ses lèvres remontent jusqu'à ses pommettes dévoilant des petites dents toutes blanches, ses deux petites canines supérieures sont étrangement pointues pour un garçon d'à peine deux ans. Le rire d'Yvain est très communicatif et Léodagan ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire avec lui. Il tourne la page du L pour lui enseigner la lettre suivante.

"M-

-Pa' c'est quoi un lion? Demande Yvain.

-C'est africain. Lui apprend son père. C'est comme un chat mais plus... Plus africain.

-Je peux voir?"

Yvain le regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds comme des billes, brillants de curiosité. Léodagan le soulève et le pose par terre avant de se lever à son tour. Il s'étire un coup sinon il aura le dos bloqué demain matin.

"Ouais attends deux secondes."

Il se dirige vers son bureau. Il doit bien avoir un vieux magazine sur l'Afrique qui traîne dans un coin. Il attrape une boîte en carton rangée en haut d'un placard et l'ouvre. Bingo! Plein de revues que Guenièvre lisait quand elle était un peu plus jeune. Il en feuillette quelques uns puis finit par en trouver un avec des photos de lions. Il le prend et retourne voir son fils. Yvain est en train de méthodiquement arracher les pages du livres. Léodagan s'empresse de lui arracher le livre des mains. Il s'assoit à ses côtés et lui montre la photo qui couvre la double page centrale.

"Tu vois? C'est le gros chat avec les poils sur la tête et le cou.

-L'est zoli le lion." Dit Yvain.

Il pose sa petite main sur la photo. Léodagan l'aide à tracer la forme de l'animal. Séli l'appelle depuis la cuisine. Il s'apprête à se lever pour la rejoindre mais une petite main attrape la sienne. Il baisse le regard. Yvain le regarde avec ses grands yeux dorés. Il ouvre la bouche et fait :

"Pa'?

-Oui?

-Ze veux un lion!

-Pas maintenant mon grand." Répond Léodagan.

Les lèvres d'Yvain se mettent à trembler, il serre ses petits poing et pousse un grognement aigu. Léodagan se retient d'exploser de rire. Ce gosse n'est pas vraiment terrifiant. Il l'attrape et l'assoit sur le canapé. Yvain essaye de lui donner un coup de pied et, quand il se rend compte qu'il ne peux pas atteindre son père avec ses jambes, se met à taper des mains sur le cuir tout neuf.

"Tu me ferais pas une crise là?"

Il lui tire la langue et tourne la tête vers le mur.

"Un jour je te promets tu auras un lion."Déclare très sérieusement Léodagan.

Yvain fait enfin en grand sourire et se jette dans les bras de son père. Étonné Léodagan l'enlace maladroitement en lui tapotant le dos gentiment. Yvain crie littéralement de joie :

"Me'ci pa'!"

* * *

"Il est malade. Annonce Séli en sortant de la chambre d'Yvain.

Léodagan lève les yeux de son café et redarde sa femme. Il est sincèrement inquiet mais il n'est pas question qu'il le lui montre. Séli l'informe qu'il a 38 de fièvre et qu'il a mal au ventre. D'après les dire d'Yvain ça brûle, ça lance puis ça rebrûle derrière. Elle lui dit qu'il n'ira pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Léodagan prend une nouvelle gorgée de son café et acquiesce.

"J'vais rester avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Comme tu veux. Marmonne Séli. Moi je dois aller au travail et déposer la gamine à l'école.

-À ce soir.

-À ce soir."

Léodagan quitte la cuisine pour aller voir son fils. Il rentre dans sa chambre. Ça pue à l'intérieur. Yvain est assis dans son lit, enroulé dans une grosse couverture. Léodagan pose sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Il est tout chaud.

"Tu veux regarder un film?"

Yvain approuve de la tête. Léodagan lui fait signe de se lever. Il quitte ses couvertures et part en courant vers le canapé. Léodagan prend sa couette et son oreiller et les lui amène dans le salon. Il aide son fils à s'installer dans le grand canapé puis va récupérer un coffret de Dvds dans la chambre de sa fille.

"J'ai pris la collection de Disney de ta soeur, t'as qu'à en choisir un."

Yvain observe les boîtiers les uns après les autres. Il finit par poser sa main sur un coffret jaune, or brillant sur lequel sont dessinés un lionceau, un suricate et un phacochère. "Le roi lion" d'après le titre. Léodagan prend le disque et le montre une deuxième fois à Yvain.

"Celui-là?" Redemande-t-il

Yvain fait oui de la tête. Léodagan allume le lecteur et l'écran de la télévision, insère le disque et le film commence. Il va dans son bureau pour travailler. Mais les chansons du film l'empêchent de se concentrer complètement sur ses dossiers. Bohort lui envoie un texto lui disant qu'Arthur aimerait savoir où il est. Léodagan ne lui répond pas. Yvain est en train de chialer, le papa du lionceau est mort. Il le prend dans ses bras pendant vingt minutes pour le consoler. Il peut enfin retourner bosser. Il jette un coup d'œil à son portable. 17 messages de Bohort, Blaise, Michel et Arthur et quatre appels manqués de Calo. Il ne les ouvre même pas. Il est bien trop distrait par les éclats de rire de son fils qui proviennent de la pièce d'à côté. Au bout d'une heure et demi, Yvain vient le trouver dans son bureau et lui demande timidement s'il veut bien lui remettre le film. Puis il revient encore et encore.

"Encore? S'étonne Léodagan.

-Steuplé...

-C'est la troisième fois t'en as pas marre?"

Yvain secoue négativement la tête. Léodagan soupire et marmonne:

"Ok. Ok."

Trois jours plus tard Yvain est guéri. Léodagan a pu retourner au boulot. Et ce soir, alors qu'il entre dans la maison, il entend des bruits de pas sur le parquet et le poids d'un corps qui se jette sur le canapé. Il entend aussi Séli qui gueule sur leur fils.

"HAKUNA MATATA!

-Yvain tu descends du canapé!

-Mais quelle phrase magnifique!

-Yvain je compte jusqu'à trois!"

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Papa! J'veux voir les lions!"

Yvain court partout dans le zoo. Il s'accroche à la jambe de son père en le suppliant. Sa litanie dure depuis le début de la matinée quand Léodagan a dit qu'ils allaient lui et Guenièvre au Zoo. Il attrape la main de son fils et le force à rester tranquille.

"Du calme, du calme. On va les voir. Promet-il. Guenièvre tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier?

-Moi, tant qu'on ne va pas voir les oiseaux... murmure sa fille.

-Les lions! Les lions! Les lions! Crie Yvain de plus en plus fort.

-Papa! Dis-lui de se taire!" Exige Guenièvre.

Léodagan soupire un bon coup. Il jette à ses deux enfants un regard sévère qui les intime à se taire immédiatement s'ils ne veulent pas avoir d'ennuis. Les deux baissent la tête honteux. Léodagan les amène vers les lions. Comme ça Yvain arrêtera peut-ête enfin de gueuler. Manque de chance une fois arrivés devant l'enclos des lions un nouveau problème se pose.

"Papa? Fait Yvain. Je vois pas...

-Viens-là."

Il soulève son fils par les hanches et le pose sur ses épaules. Comme ça il domine bien toute la foule. Yvain ouvre grands les yeux quand il voit enfin les lions pour la première fois et s'exclame :

"Ils sont trop beaux! T'as vu Guenièvre!

-T'es content?

-Ouiii!"

Yvain concentre toute son attention sur les félins. Il s'amuse à leur donner des noms et une histoire. Léodagan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il sourit cependant beaucoup moins quand Yvain, sous l'effet de l'excitation, arrive à moitié à lui mettre un coup de pied dans la glotte.

"Y sont trop beaux!"

"On va y aller... Déclare Léodagan. Il y a d'autres choses à voir...

-Non! Proteste Yvain

-Yvain...

-Deux minutes papa steuplé..."

Il accepte silencieusement. Yvain se laisse de nouveau aller à la contemplation des animaux. Finalement Léodagan le force à descendre des ses épaules malgré ses protestations et ils quittent cette partie pour voir le reste du zoo.

"Papa?

-Oui?

-On peut adopter un lion?"

Guenièvre se moque de lui mais Léodagan se contente de lui passer sa main dans les cheveux.

"Un jour peut-être."

* * *

"Bon tu te décides là? On va pas y passer mille ans. Grogne Galessin

-Mais... Mais je veux choisir le cadeau parfait"

Gauvain prend un air tout triste. L'autre ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa petite bouille. Il lui caresse affectueusement les cheveux.

"T'es mignon."

Gauvain continue à chercher le cadeau parfait pour son meilleur ami. Soudain son regard se pose sur un objet. Oui. C'est celui-là.

"Celle-là. C'est celle-là.

-Celle du haut?"

Gauvain fait oui de la tête. Galessin attrape adroitement la peluche et la tend au petit garçon.

"Tiens.

-Ça va lui plaire! Il va être trop content!" S'exclame Gauvain.

Galessin lui sourit et lui fait signe de venir avec lui aux caisses. Gauvain trotine pour se mettre à sa hauteur et attrape sa main. Aux caisses ils font faire un paquet cadeau et payent.

"On y va."

Gauvain attrape le paquet que lui tend Galessin. Il hésite puis demande :

"Tonton?

-Oui?

-Je suis fatigué...murmure-t-il en faisant des yeux de biche.

-Tu me raconterais pas des bêtises, toi par hasard?

-Non?" Tente-il.

Galessin soupire et lui sourit. Il s'acroupit et lui ouvre les bras.

"Allez, viens-là."

Gauvain se précipite vers son tonton et se jette dans ses bras. Galessin le soulève du sol en un seul mouvement fluide et l'assoit sur son bras gauche. Gauvain passe ses bras autour de son cou et se cale contre lui. En tenant toujours le paquet fermement contre lui.

"Tu t'accroches bien?

-Vi!

-On est parti."

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont devant la porte de Léodagan et Séli. Galessin repose Gauvain au sol et sonne à la porte. Ils entendent des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et ils ont à peine le temps d'apercevoir la tignasse brune du petit garçon car celui-ci s'est déjà jeté dans les bras de son ami en criant :

"GAUVAIN!

-YVAIN!"

Séli apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle jette un regard dédaigneux à Galessin qui ne montre rien d'autre qu'une simple indifférence. Il demande :

"Vous voulez que je le récupère à quelle heure demain?

-Vers onze heures si vous pouvez.

-Très bien. Gauvain!" 

Les deux petits garçons sont déjà en train de parler à toute vitesse. L'interpellé se retourne et revient immédiatement vour son oncle. Il lève vers lui ses prunelles noisettes. Galessin s'accroupit de nouveau devant lui.

"Tu seras poli et tu feras pas de bêtises, promis?

-Oui tonton!

-Amuse-toi bien."

Gauvain s'empresse de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui coller un baiser sur la joue que son oncle s'empresse de lui rendre avant d'ébouriffer sa tignasse brune. Il se relève sert la main de Séli et s'en va. La petite famille rentre à l'intérieur et Gauvain tend son cadeau à son meilleur ami. Il bégaye un peu mais lui dit :

"Yvain... Joyeux anniversaire!

-C'est quoiii? C'est quoiiii?"

Le petit garçon s'empresse d'arracher le papier cadeau. C'est une belle peluche, en forme de lion. Elle n'est pas très grande mais elle est toute douce et le lion a un air un peu idiot qui n'est pas sans rappeler le visage de son propriétaire. Yvain n'a aucune réaction. Inquiet, son ami lui demande

"Tu-tu tu l'aimes bien?

"Je l'adore! Dit-il en lui faisant un calin.

-Bon tous les deux, hors de la cuisine l'autre pignouf et moi on doit discuter. La tarte est sur la table vous n'avez qu'à vous servir."

Ils se regardent et font la grimace. Ils ne vont certainement pas essayer de manger la tarte.

* * *

Léodagan rentre dans l'appartement. La télévision est allumée. Le gamin doit encore être en train de regarder son dessin animé. Il pénètre dans le salon et pose un regard attendri sur son fils. Yvain est emmitouflé dans un plaid sur le canapé du salon et il s'est endormi en tenant le cadeau de son ami contre lui. Léodagan s'approche doucement, il ne veut surtout pas le réveiller. Il attrape la télécommande et éteint l'écran.

"Papa?"

Raté! Yvain émerge lentement. Il frotte ses yeux et regarde son père.

"Ça va mon grand?

-Mmm!

-Guenièvre s'est bien occupée de toi? Je suis désolé d'avoir du rester si longtemps au travail...

-Trop pas! Elle est trop nulle quoi!

-Yvain... Sois gentil avec ta sœur!

-Pff."

Guenièvre sort de sa chambre. Elle a beaucoup grandi. Dans pas longtemps elle quittera la maison pour aller vivre ailleurs. C'est une adulte maintenant. Peut-être même qu'elle se trouvera bientôt quelqu'un. Enfin, que ce soit clair. Le premier qui fait du mal à sa fille il l'éclate à la hâche. Il est un peu triste du prochain départ de Guenièvre. Ils grandissent trop vite. Son fils n'a que treize ans mais il a l'impression qu'il partira trop vite. Il a encore le temps de le voir grandir pour le coup. Mais Guenièvre...

"Ça va papa?

-Ça va merci.

-Non pas toi! Dégage! S'exclame Yvain

-P'tit pédé va.

-OH STOP. Tous les deux."

Le frère et la sœur se tirent la langue et se tournent le dos. Une bonne soirée en perspective.

"Vous vous souvenez que vous êtes chez votre mère la semaine prochaine?

-Oui papa!"

Léodagan attrape son téléphone. Il sait comment détendre l'atmosphère et puis les plats à emporter ce sera toujours mieux que sa cuisine ou celle de Séli.

"Vous voulez bouffer quoi?

-MacDo! Crie Yvain

-Pizza! Dit Guenièvre.

-Ok du calme. C'est moi qui vais choisir. Vous allez mettre la table.

-Ooooh PAPA! Ils protestent en cœur pour une fois.

-Maintenant!"

Les deux trainent du pied jusqu'à la salle à manger tandis que Léodagan décide de ce qu'ils vont manger ce soir.

* * *

"Non mais franchement comment c'est trop stylé!

-Mais carrément!

-Et vous êtes sensés être quoi? Qu'on se marre. Demande Léodagan

-Bah Simba et Nala!"

Les deux adolescent se sont peints des moustaches sur le visage. Ont enfilés des combinaisons (ça ressemblait quand même vâchement à un pyjama) lions et portent de vieilles chaussures qu'ils ont du tremper dans de la peinture maron pour leur donner un effet... un effet vraiment crade.

"Non mais faut admettre, c'est impressionnant la ressemblance."

Les deux ados se mettent à sauter sur place et à gueuler dans tout l'appartement.

"WOOOHOOO!"

Léodagan résiste à l'envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Gauvain se jette au coup d'Yvain et l'embrasse. Ils ont vraiment aucune pudeur ces deux-là. Soudain, (dieu merci) il entend le voix de Bohort qui sort enfin de la cuisine.

"Vous êtes prêts les garçons?

-Oui Bohort!"

Ce dernier vient s'installer à côté de Léodagan qui enroule immédiatement son bras autour de sa taille. Bohort pose gentiment une main dans le dos de son amant avant de considérer la tenue des deux adolescents.

"Alors? Demandent-ils tout excités

-C'est, c'est, C'est intéressant."

Yvain et Gauvain bondissent à nouveau de joie avant de se lancer dans une reprise, un peu foireuse et très très fausse, de "I just can't wait to be king". Léodagan enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Bohort. Ce dernier lui demande de lui passer son téléphone. Léodagan tend la main et attrape le portable dans la poche arrière gauche du pantalon de Bohort.

"Je vais quand même vous prendre en photo.. dit-il en se mettant en position.

-Attends! S'exclament-ils. Attends! On a un costume pour papa.

-Vous pouvez aller crever je ne metterai pas ça.

-Papaaaaaa! Steuplé!!!

-Beau papa!!!

-Léo..."

Les yeux doux et suppliants de Bohort ont si facilement raison de lui... Il pousse un gros soupire et grommelle :

"Deux minutes alors."

Les garçons crient de joie et sortent de dernière le canapé une paire d'oreilles de caht qu'ils s'empressent de caler dans les boucles sombres de Léodagan.

"Ca te va bien. Rigole Bohort

-Ta gueule Bohort."

Yvain se place au milieu. Un bras autour de la taille de Gauvain et un autre autour des épaules de son père. Bohort leur sourit et s'apprête à prendre la photo.

"Allez dîtes : CHEESE!

-CHEESE!"

Bohort prend soigneusement la photo, l'observe et lève le pouce en signe de succès. Léodagan se dégage de l'emprise de son fils et ordonne :

"Décarrez maintenant!"

Ils s'empressent d'obéir. Bohort s'approche ensuite lentement de son petit ami avec une lueur dans les yeux. Ils ne décrochent pas leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Bohort et si proche que Léodagan doit reculer et s'adosser au mur. Le plus jeune passe lentement sa main dans les boucles soyeuses de l'autre et caresse les oreilles de chat. Il se penche vers lui et murmure à son oreille :

"Ca te va vraiment bien tu sais?

-Tu voudrais pas me le prouver?"

Bohort a un petit sourire mesquin et s'empresse d'embrasser fiévreusement Léodagan. Il mord légèrement sa lèvre avant le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner dans leur chambre.

* * *

Yvain et Gauvain se tiennent devant le maire. Ils sont vraiment bien assortis ces deux-là songe Léodagan. Ils portent de beaux costumes dans des gris assez clairs et chacun a une fleur à sa boutonnière. Une jaune pour Yvain et une orange pour Gauvain. Gauvain ne lâche pas la main d'Yvain même pour quelques secondes tandis qu'Yvain ne peut oter son regard du visage de son presque-mari. Léodagan sent une larme couler sur sa joue. Bohort, qui lui tient la main, pleure à chaudes larmes. Guenièvre et Séli à côté d'eux pleurent aussi.

Le maire se met à parler, quand vient le moment de l'échange des vœux Léodagan jette un coup d'œil au reste de la salle. Galessin pleure et Calogrenant aussi. Ils ont pas l'air fins les deux. Les autres sont tous émus surtout Caius qui pleure sur l'épaule de Lancelot depuis un bon quart d'heure. Blaise est encore en train de ronchonner que *c'est lui qui devrait célébrer le mariage* pendant que Michel lui demande de fermer sa gueule.

"Yvain de Carmélide, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Gauvain d'Orcanie?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Gauvain d'Orcanie, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Yvain de Carmélide?

-Oui je le veux.

-En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et mari."

Yvain passe l'anneau au doigt de Gauvain puis celui-ci imite son geste. Ils se regardent quelques instants, puis enhardis par une force invisible, ils s'embrassent à en perdre le souffle. Toute la salle applaudit et Léodagan fond définitivement en larmes dans les bras de Bohort. Galessin s'écroule sur une chaise en sanglots et Calogrenant lui tapote amicalement l'épaules. Bohort regarde son fiancée et embrasse sa tignasse. 

Un peu plus tard alors que le vin d'honneur commence Léodagan vient trouver les nouveaux maris.

"Les garçons? Dit Léodagan

-Oui?

-Venez, Bohort a un cadeau pour vous."

Les jeunes mariés suivent Léodagan dans une petite pièce aux abords de la salle de réception. Ils s'assoient et attendent Bohort. Ce dernier arrive avec une grande boîte en carton. Il la tend à ses petits protégés. Le soleil se reflète sur sa bague de fiançailles quand il bouge ses doigts. Yvain s'empresse de prendre la boîte. Elle est assez lourde. Il la pose délicatement au sol, (respectant pour une fois dans sa vie la mention FRAGILE) et commence à dénouer le ruban qui la ferme.

"C'est pas grand chose mais je pensais que-

-Chut." Léodagan l'embrasse.

Gauvain soulève le couvercle et ils regardent à l'intérieur. On entend un minuscule "Mew". Yvain plonge ses mains dans le carton et en sort un tout petit chaton au pelage noir et aux grands yeux verts brillants. Un ronronnement sonore accompagne le premier calin entre les propriétaires et l'animal. Gauvain le gratte derrière l'oreille pendant qu'Yvain lui caresse le menton.

"Je l'adore! Déclare Gauvain

-Moi aussi!

-Vous allez l'appeler comment? Demande Léodagan.

Yvain considère l'animal pendant quelques secondes de plus.

"Simba."

Bohort et Léodagan explosent de rire. Le petit chat se met à cracher et court se cacher dans un coin de la pièce.

"T'as vu Yvain? Maintenant tu as un lion."


End file.
